Courageladdin part 19 - Courage Goes to Twilight Sparkle
The Peddler-Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Gazeem the Thief-Mauro (Rio) * Jafar-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Iago-Horton (Horton Hears A Who) * The Cave of Wonders as Himself * Aladdin-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer * Razoul-Nigel (Rio) * Razoul's Henchmen-Hopper (A Bug's Life), Kazar (The Wild), Claudandus (Felidae), and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * The Ladies Laughing at Aladdin-Duchess (The Aristocats), Adult Nala (The Lion King), and Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) * Abu-Bartok (Anastasia) * The Balcony Harem Girls-Grace, Maggie, and Mrs. Caolway (Home on the Range) * The Balcony Harem Girl's Mother-Isis (Krypto the Superdog) * Neckalce Man and Woman-Scar (The Lion King), and Gloria (Madagascar) * The Fat Ugly Lady-Delilah (Krypto the Superdog) * The Hungry Children-Cuddles and Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Prince Archmed-Steele (Balto) * The Two Man Watching Prince Archmed-Tom and Jerry * The Sultan-Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Rajah-Dino (The Flintstones) * Jasmine-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Omar the Melon Seller-Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Pot Seller-Morton (Horton Hears A Who) * Nut Seller-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Necklace Seller-Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Fish Seller-Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Fire Eater-Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Boy wanting an apple-Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Farouk, the Apple Seller-General Woundwort (Watership Down) * Old Jafar-Niju (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) * The Magic Carpet-The Powerpuff Girls * Genie-Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Announcer Genie-Zazu (The Lion King) * Scotish Genie-Rafiki (The Lion King) * Laddie' Dog Genie-Astro (The Jetsons) * Mucho Genie-Rafael (Rio) * Rabbit Genie-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dragon Genie-Mushu (Mulan) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls-Pridelanders (The Lion King) * Trap Genie-Flik (A Bug's Life) * Puppet Genie-Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * The Three Mexican Genies-Timon, Ma, and Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Barkin Genie-Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Sheep Genie-Jeb (Home on the Range) * Camel Abu-Melman (Madagascar) * Horse Abu-Buck (Home on the Range) * Duck Abu-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Ostrich Abu-Kipo (Rio) * Turtle Abu-Verne (Over the Hedge) * Car Abu-Mater (Cars) * Elephant Abu-Dumbo (Dumbo) * Old Man Genie-Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Little Boy Genie-Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Fat Man Genie-Boog (Open Season) * 75 Golden Camels-Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry-Romeo (Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss) * 53 Purple Peacocks-Birds (Rio) * Genie as TV Parade Host June-Juilet (Romeo and Juilet: Sealed with a Kiss) * Exotic-Type Mammals-Magilla Gorilla * Leopard Genie-Tiger (An American Tail) * Goat Genie-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Harem Genie-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * 95 White Persian Monkeys-Lemurs (Madagascar) * 60 Elephants-Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Llamas-Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Bears and Lions-Yogi Bear, and Lions (Madagascar) * Brass Bands-Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * 40 Fakirs-Monkeys (Rio) * Cooks and Bakers-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2), and Alleycats (The Aristocats) * Birds that 'warble on key'-Pelicans (Finding Nemo) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield-Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Super-Spy Genie-Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Teacher Genie-Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Table Lamp Genie-Francis (Felidae) * Bee Genie-Barry (Bee Movie) Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Parts